Total Mutant Mayhem
by Major144
Summary: Chris McLean has come up with a whole new reality show, that involves the Powerpuff Girls facing off against mutant. Will the Girls save the day? How high will the ratings go? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Inspiration

Total Mutant Mayhem

Chapter 1 Inspiration

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

On Lake Wawanakwa there were a number of small islands. On one of the islands there was a five-star luxurious hotel called Playa Des Losers. It was currently serving as a home for the famous actor Chris McLean, his best friend and assistant Chef Hatchet, and a interns. Times had been rough for Chris, ever since Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Chris had contaminated the island of Camp Wawanakwa mutating the local ecosystem and causing a teenage girl named Dakota to mutate as well. Word of Chris's negligence and crimes and he had been arrested by the government and spent some time in prison.

Thanks to his money and connections Chris manage to get out of prison, though the whole incident had left quit a mark on his career and reputation. No one to hire Chris these days and the public was angry that Chris was now free. Chris still had quit a big money left over from his years of tv and movies, but he soon realized that due to his extravagant lifestyle, his money would eventually run out. He needed to come up with a new way to make money and he also wanted to be back on tv. There was also the issue with the mutants on Camp Wawanakwa. The government had dealt and captured most of them, but there was still quit a few left on the island to deal with, which made them Chris's responsibility.

Chris was currently in his theater room wearing a bathrobe and channel surfing on his tv, when he came to some live footage of a place called Townsville that was currently being attacked by giant monsters. Chris watched with interest as the monsters rampaged and then three colorful streams of light flew in and began to attack the monsters. The camera zoomed in and showed that the streams of light were three little girls. The girls attacked the monsters with their bare hands and they seemed to posses super strength. In a matter of minutes the monsters were down. A reporter appeared in front of the camera and spoke.

"Well once again the day was saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls."

A grin spread across Chris's face as a plan began to form in his mind. A plan to solve his mutant problem and get back on tv. A plan that would put the city of Townsville in great danger.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Relocating

Total Mutant Mayhem

Chapter 2 Relocating

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The next day Chris got dressed up and called Chef and the others in for a group meeting to pitch his new idea.

"Morning chef. Morning interns. I gathered you all here for a very important meeting. I just had a brilliant plan to solve all our problems. This plan of mine will get me back on the air and solve are little mutant problem." Said Chris.

"And what exactly is your plan?" Asked Chef.

"Glad you asked. You see there's this city called Townsville and it has it's own superheroes called the Powerpuff Girls, who fight giant monsters and other messed up things. My plan is to capture the remaining mutants on Camp Wawanakwa and transport them to Townsville. We set them loose, they cause a scene, Powerpuff Girls show up and save the day, we film it and post it on tv, the mutants are gone, and I'm back to being famous and making the big bucks. It's a win!" Said Chris.

"I don't know. This could easily backfire on us. We could be sued for the damages and get thrown in jail." Said Chef.

"Relax Chef. It'll be fine. I even have a new name for the show. Total Mutant Mayhem! People are going to love it!" Said Chris.

"Fine." Muttered Chief.

"That's the spirit!" Said Chris.

Chris went about renting a large boat and buying cages and tranquilizer for him and his team. He also bought some bait and some nets to aid in the mutant hunt. They used the boat and some nets to bag and capture a giant mutant octopus lurking in the waters near Camp Wawanakwa. The octopus was loaded into a large fish tank. Chris and his team set foot on the island, where he summoned his giant mutant Venus flytrap Larry to assist in the capture of the mutants. Soon the island was completely cleared of mutants. The mutants were loaded onto the boat, then onto a bunch of trucks, and finally a cargo plane heading to Townsville. Chris smiled in anticipation as he imagined the fame and riches, his new show would bring him.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Hopeful Solution

Total Mutant Mayhem

Chapter 3 Hopeful Solution

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Miles away in a special made apartment in Las Vegas, a young couple were sitting on a very large couch watching tv together. The couple were a bit odd. One was a normal human male and the other was a mutant female. The guy was named Sam and he was a nice guy who liked video games. The girl was named Dakota and she was easily twice Sam's size. Dakota had orange skin, with spikes growth out of her shoulders and elbows, a short tail, green hair, sharp teeth, claws, clawed feet, and green eyes with red irises.

Sam and Dakota had both been contestants on Total Drama Revenge of the Island and had fallen in love with each other. Dakota had been a fame-hungry person, but Sam had figured that Dakota's desire for fame was actually a depressed call for love. Dakota admitted that she just wanted to be loved and no had ever loved her for her true self and no one saw her past her looks. Sam showed Dakota that he did love Dakota for who she was and not for her looks. After Dakota was exposed to radiation into the mutant dubbed Dakotazoid, Sam still loved and cared about her.

After Total Drama Sam and Dakota dated and Dakota became a very popular wrestler for a bit. Dakota had already competed in a few champion fights and had already grew a reputation and following. But despite her relationship with Sam and her new fame, a part of Dakota was depressed.

In the present the couple decided to call it a night. Dakota kissed Sam goodnight and headed to her room. As soon as Dakota was in her room, Sam reached into the couch cushions and pulled out some fashion magazines. Sam knew that life for his girlfriend was difficult due to her size and appearance. Dakota couldn't just simply buy normal clothes, she had to have them specially tailored due to her size and tail, she could no longer wear shoes because of her clawed feet, people stared at Dakota whenever she went out in public, and very few buildings could accommodate Dakota's size. Life was difficult for Dakota and though she didn't physical show it, Sam knew she was depressed. This made Sam determined to help return Dakota to her normal human self.

Sam went to his room and began to do some research on his computer. After a few hours of searching he found a news article about a kid named Elmer Sglue, who had mutated into a giant glue monster, but thanks to a man named Professor Utonium, he was returned to normal. This was exactly what Dakota needed. If anyone could help it was Utonium. Sam sent a email explaining Dakota's situation complete with videos and photos of her. He soon got a reply telling him to come to Townsville with Dakota to have her examined and looked at. Sam smiled as he began getting plane tickets for Townsville.

To be continued.


End file.
